


The Life of a Young Winchester

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always Female Dean, Baby Dean, Baby Sam, Deanna Winchester - Freeform, Female Dean Winchester, Gen, Genderbending, Weechesters, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young girl has so many important moments in her life. So does Dean Winchester. So what if we took some of each and made it a fanfic? - basically what was happening in my head when i decided i wanted to try this</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Missing Mommy

**Author's Note:**

> i'm honestly embarrassed i even am doing this. why do i like fem!dean so much. i can't stop with the fem!dean. help.

Deanna looked at Daddy. He was standing in front of that big hole in the ground that the box was in and talking to all the sad people.

"...was a beautiful, amazing wife and mother, and she will never be forgotten. I love you so much, Mary." 

He stared into the hole for a minute, and all the sad people put their heads down.

Dee took this time to look at baby Sammy. He was sleeping in his baby carrier, eyelids fluttering slightly. Deanna was wondering when Mommy would be back. She could stop Sammy's crying sometimes, but other times she didn't know what he wanted and she was at the neighbor's house and Daddy wasn't there and no one knew what to do.

Dee sighed and sat down in the grass next to her brother. Her white dress would probably get dirty, but it was okay. When Mommy came back, she would know how to get all the dirt off. The young girl but her elbows on her criss-crossed legs. Sammy was starting to wake up, cooing and gurgling. Daddy threw a handful of dirt into the big hole, and then he walked over to Deanna. 

"Hey Dee," he said. "It's time for you to come throw the dirt we talked about earlier."

She smiled and stood up, waving to Sammy as she walked up to the hole, holding Daddy's hand. Everyone made an 'aw' sound, and Dee wrinkled her nose. All of the people were staring at her when she grabbed some dirt from the pile and threw it down onto the box. All the people clapped and Daddy walked her back to Sammy and then went to go talk more. 

Dee looked around at all the trees in the park. It was a weird park, 'cause there wasn't a jungle gym, just rocks and benches and sad people. She didn't like it. She wiped her dirty hands on her dress and then looked at her little brother again. He was fully awake now, so she wiggled a finger in front of his face. He smiled and grabbed on. 

"Love you, Sammy."

They kept playing until Daddy walked over and scooped Dee up and grabbed Sammy and brought them back to the car. He didn't say anything when he strapped them in, and he didn't turn on any music when he started driving.

"Hey Daddy, do you think when we get home Mommy will be back?"

The man sighed. He pulled the car over onto the shoulder, got out, and opened the door next to his daughter.

"Dee...Mommy isn't coming back. Ever."

"Wh-what?"

"Remember the fire? The fire hurt-that fire killed your mom. She's dead. She can't come back."

Deanna's lip quivered. "Wh-why not?"

"'Cause when someone dies, they're gone forever."

The girl started to sob. "I want Mommy back!"

"I know, sweetie, me too. But we can't have her back. Which is why you gotta take very good care of your little brother, okay? You gotta protect him. Sammy comes before everything else, got it?"

Deanna nodded through her sobs.

"That's my good girl."

John closed her door, got back in his seat and drove back towards the motel, his daughter sniffling quietly behind him.

She glanced at Sam beside her. "Gotta protect my little brother. I'm gonna take real good care of you, Sammy, you'll see."


	2. First Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy's first steps.

"Sammy, that's not yours!" Deanna yelled, getting up and pulling the wooden cross out of her brother's chubby hands. 

She stomped back across the room and plopped back down on the floor across from Sam. She set the cross down next to her and scowled at him.  
Daddy said he was 'teething,' which really just meant that Sammy cried a lot and chewed on everything. Dee blew a long blonde piece of hair that had come undone from her braid out of her face and played with a piece of carpet. 

Daddy kept taking them to this man Bobby's house for some reason. Bobby was an old guy, but he was really nice. Once, Daddy left Dee and Sammy for two days, and Bobby let Deanna help him fix a car while Sam watched from his baby seat. The old man let her hand him wrenches and stuff. Deanna enjoyed helping him, because he asked her a lot of questions and afterwards made her sandwiches almost like Mommy made. But then Daddy came to pick her and Sammy up and drive for a long long time and sleep in a hotel, like always. 

Deanna was still picking at the carpet when John and Bobby walked in. They were talking about moving or some boring grownup thing, and Sammy was babbling and reaching towards his sister. She glanced at the cross next to her, grabbed it, and went over to hand it to Bobby.

He stopped talking when she held it out to him, looking over at her with a kind smile. The old man gently pulled it from her and asked, "Now where did you get this?"

Deanna shrugged. "Sammy was trying to eat it."

He chucked softly. "Thanks for giving it back, even if there are bite marks on it now."

The girl giggled and bashfully walled back to her place on the carpet to continue watching her brother. He was standing next to a chair, one hand on the seat to support himself. He bounced up and down, gurgling and giggling. 

He had walked a few steps before, so when he let go of the chair and took three shaky steps towards his big sister, she just wanted to make sure he wasn't going to hurt himself in the fall.

Except he didn't fall. The wobbly steps kept coming. Deanna quickly looked at Bobby and John, to see if they were watching. They were still having their grown up talk on the couch. She looked back and Sam, who was now only three or so steps away from her. "Come on, Sammy, you can do it," she whispered, leaning forward to catch him when he got to her. 

A couple more unstable strides, and he landed in her lap. "Good job Sammy!" She shouted, kissing his forehead.

John looked towards her. "Did he walk all the way over to you?"

She nodded vigorously, a wide grin on her face. John smiled too, holding out his arms. "Come on, Sammy, over to Daddy now."

Dee picked him up from under the armpits and put him back on his feet. "Go to Daddy, Sam," she whispered to him, and off he went, slightly more steady than the first time.

Later, when Sammy was napping next to her in the backseat of Daddy's car, Deanna smiled fondly, knowing her brother made his first real steps today, and those steps were to her.


End file.
